Vel'zekax "Wing Breaker"
History Vel'zekax an orphan of war lived a cruel and harsh life as a young vesk. With no one to provide for him he got by day by day using his size and martial talent in various manners. Scouted out Vel’zekax was selected for military Service and trained in the art of war, though first intended to be foot slogging chaff like most his talent for battle was discovered early on and he was fast tracked to multiple different training courses where his true talent was found. Though an expert soldier by any means it was discovered that Vel'zekax had a prodigious amount of talant for the operation of fighter craft. And so Vel'zekax was transferred to Vesk's Navy where he was molded into an ace pilot by a wing of the navy's best, the Beholders. Equipped with the finest fighter craft the Vesk had at the time, Vel'zekax was inducted among their ranks finally finding his purpose and even family in the process. Vel'zekax served with the Beholders for ten years, fighting in many conflicts and earning a reputation among the navy for his solid performance. his crowning achievement single handedly defending a disabled Norikama drop ship the "Vorpal Fang" from a wing of craft owned by the "Fell Reavers" mercenary company, defeating them and saving the crew of the Vorpal Fang. for this Vel'zekax was awarded many medals with much ceremony and granted the title "Wing Breaker". Unfortunately There was no joy in this accomplishment for him, For he upon returning to the carrier he had learned the fate of the rest of his wing. While he was defending the Vorpal Fang The rest of the Beholders where engaged by the rest of the Fel Reavers. Outnumbered four to one the Beholders put up a valiant fight destroying twice their number it matterd not. Overwhelmed and with no support in sight the Beholders perished leaving Vel'zekax the squadrons sole surviving member. Crushed by this turn of events Vel'zekax turned to blameing himself. If only he had been there he could have made a difference, or at the very least died with them. It is his fault that his brothers and sisters died! With this shame over his head Vel'zekax left the navy his mandatory service having been finished nearly five years ago. "I will find the bastards who did this and I will make them suffer for it. Then, then I can die in peace." Is the vow he made to his fallen comrades as he turned to a life of mercenary work in hopes of one day finding the Fel Reavers and putting an end to their existence. Appearance Standing at 7'6" Vel'zekax towers over just about everyone he meets, with few exceptions. The massive reptilian is defined by not just the height of his frame but also his girth. Spending most of his life serving in the Vesk military, Vel'zekax mass is made up of massive cut and muscular form. Teal and aqua colored scales cover his body, though those colors fade at his lower jaw, belly, underside of his tail, and down his inner legs into a variation of lime, into various shades of yellow and green. just above both eyes sits a row of three horns though the rear most horn on his right side is a broken mess sitting atop sacred flesh from, a result from a battle wound in his second year of service serving in the military. Personality Short tempered and crass Vel'zekax is prone to fits of anger when antagonized. Though many would find his blunt and down right insensitive attitude appalling, those who earn Vel'zekax's trust and friendship will find a steadfast, and honest ally. One whom would go to any lengths to help his friend and see them through any troubles. Friends All fallen. Enemies The Fell Reavers mercenary corporation. Aspirations Vel'zekax hopes to someday found his own mercenary group, one that would specialize in Space warfare. Beyond that Vel'zekax lacks any further long term goals. However, he is constantly seeking any opportunity to further his skills as both an ace pilot and soldier. Category:Starfinder Player Characters